psychohighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Strange Happened to the Exchange Student
Something Strange Happened to the Exchange Student is the third episode of Psycho High School. It was released on August 26, 2016. Plot ---- The afternoon before the fight that occurred in Psycho Student, Amadeus Li endured a campaign of bullying from Elijah Purger and Joshua Lomax for being homosexual. Two days later, Lomax goes missing. Mr. Winn and Pamela Moser authorize yet another school lockdown while local police investigate Fortuna Academy: Authorities find a disemboweled body buried adjacent to some train tracks and confirm it to be Lomax. Rumors about possible suspects have been spreading around the school. Suspicion points toward Li since he was Lomax’s last bullying victim. Ever since the murder, Li has had a personality shift and has started to avoid contact with everybody, going as far to breaking his relationship with his boyfriend. Ultimately, he isolates himself from Fortuna for two weeks. Three days after the murder, Oscar Miles is sent to Mr. Winn, who tells him of his knowledge of Miles’ involvement in the Eastward School Incident and vows that he will, at a point use this as leverage against him to expel him from Fortuna Academy - he demonstrates this threat through physical abuse: This sparks an intense rivalry between the two. Mr. Winn enlists Geoff Ridgeworth as the new English teacher, who becomes somewhat of a comic relief for his students. Meanwhile, the Reborn Hellwolves, led by Vincent Ross seek vengeance for Lomax’s murder and bullies a blacklist of suspects - dubbed the Lomax Blacklist - including Miles and Nicholas Lintz, who has recently become Oscar’s cameraman. Francis Kent, who had been driven away from school after his mother was diagnosed with stage 2 cancer returns. Jared Rosenthal reminds him that Purger will be returning for revenge, although he dismissed the threat. Miles learns that Kent has started documenting fan-fictions during his time away and the former expresses interest in them. Meanwhile, Gabby Tompkins has become a member of the Lomax Blacklist and is confronted by Clement Valentine, but is defended by Kieran MacNeil. In an attempt to end the Reborn Hellwolves’ spree, Miles has Lintz film himself, Miles, Kent and Jonas ambushing the Hellwolves with a barrage of paintball guns: Miles uploads it onto Lintz's YouTube account. Kieran’s aggravated behavior caused by the cafeteria riot in Psycho Student causes a rift in his relation with Tompkins. While on a ride home, Miles and his mother- who was - get into a heated argument and how she confessed to Mr. Winn about major details about the Eastward School Incident. When they pull into the driveway, she inadvertently accelerates the minivan into the garage at 80 miles per hour, destroying almost everything inside - they are sent to the hospital: Miles gets a broken leg and his mother receives a head concussion. The following day after school, Miles finds Li on a bridge. The two converse about why he went into hiding, in which he responds that he knew suspicions would point to him and he would be annoyed after being consistently accused of the allegation. The two view the picturesque sunset before parting ways. Lintz receives a message from an unknown caller, who - using a distorted voice - threatens the lives of those who were involved with Miles at the paintball ambush unless he has the YouTube video deleted, which has gone viral. Mr. Winn arrives at his office, only to notice a sheet of paper emerging from his printer with these words: Hello. Did you miss me? ~~ The Lomax Murderer: A figure wearing a homemade armored outfit with a black army mask disappears behind him. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *The Lomax Murderer *Kieran MacNeil *Oscar Miles' Mother *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger (Flashbacks) *Jonas *Amadeus Li *Pamela Moser *Jared Rosenthal *Clement Valentine Minor *Joshua Lomax (Flashbacks) Events *Murder of Joshua Lomax *''Psycho Mom's Garage Collision'' Trivia *The Lomax Murderer and Geoff Ridgeworth are promoted to recurring characters in this episode